


【主教扎】剧院之夜

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Mozart! Das Musical 2015 Ver, 主教扎 - Freeform, 德扎 - Freeform, 扎主教 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 此篇中席卡内德为Mark Seibert版本
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart
Kudos: 8





	【主教扎】剧院之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇中席卡内德为Mark Seibert版本

“您这是对他有偏见！”莫扎特大声地替他的朋友辩解，临走前还嘟囔着甩下一句话，“明明长得这样像，怎么就不能像他那样通情达理呢。”

科洛雷多强忍住站起来把手中的一摞纸甩到莫扎特脸上的冲动。

他才想问，他堂堂亲王大主教，学识渊博，勤勉严谨，怎么就会和那位席卡内德长了同一张脸？

并不是他对席卡内德有什么主动的贬低之意。对方也算是闻名欧洲的一号人物，青年才俊，写过很多广为传唱的诗篇与剧本。但是看看他的行为举止吧，公然流连于各色酒馆和赌场，剧团内部的荒唐韵事不出三天就满城皆知，科洛雷多根本没法想象自己脸上能露出那样风流又轻佻的笑——科洛雷多亲眼见过一次，那简直是个噩梦，那个与自己长得一模一样的人，咧着嘴毫不克制地大笑着，与莫扎特勾肩搭背，两个人一块醉醺醺地放声高唱，歌词不堪入耳。

这画面让科洛雷多几近崩溃。他恼火于这张脸的主人露出的不得体神情，仿佛他自己被无故连带着蒙受了某种羞辱，但他偏偏又无权去干涉；而那个不知检点的音乐家，对着自己天天吵架，反而和有着同一张脸的另一个人亲密无间，称兄道弟了起来。

但窝火之余他还是得去看他们的新剧。不管在他的习惯性认知上那些剧目是否太过平民化，他不得不承认他不愿错过莫扎特为那些剧本所做的曲子。否则连书海也无法让他静下心来。然而谢幕后莫扎特和席卡内德厮混到深夜的行为又让他很难保持心情愉快，只会陷入新一轮的郁结。

于是当他又一次正面遇到席卡内德时，毫无疑问又是一阵心头火起——席卡内德居然深更半夜在路上拦下了他的马车，而他的肩上挂着一个歪歪扭扭的莫扎特。

“请恕我冒昧以这种方式打扰您，但我知道您一定是科洛雷多大主教，啊哈，我们的面容果然如沃尔夫冈所说的那样十分相像。请允许我先向您致以真诚的夜安问候。如您所见，沃尔夫冈醉得有些厉害，据我所知他住在您的府邸里，以您的大度，想必您一定不会介意顺路载他一程。若是我步行搀他回去，到达时必定夜色更深，兴许会搅扰了您的睡眠……来，如果您不介意。”席卡内德此时有股酒精上头的兴致高昂劲儿，但言语间仍然不失风度，他一边噼里啪啦地说个不停一边自来熟地把昏昏欲睡的莫扎特交到科洛雷多手上，根本不给科洛雷多说介意的机会。

“好……这样我也就放心了。感谢您的好心，上帝会一直保佑您！”席卡内德夸张地一鞠躬，“沃尔夫冈经常向我提起您。如果您愿意，下次公演也请务必赏光，剧院的头等包厢永远留有您的席位！”

席卡内德像来时一样潇洒地溜走了，而莫扎特毫无自觉地靠在科洛雷多肩上，这让科洛雷多先前的怒火发作也不是，不是发作也不是。席卡内德刚才说什么？莫扎特还经常提起他？他突然想知道莫扎特在他的狐朋狗友面前会怎么说他。

但是知道又怎么样？他想，难道还能是什么好话吗。

而莫扎特不老实地动了动脑袋。他嘴里发出了几声含糊不清的傻笑，还打了个酒嗝儿。科洛雷多的眉毛竖到了头发里。莫扎特迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，视线飘移了一会儿，看到科洛雷多近在眼前的脸之后突然大笑了起来。

“太好了！席卡内德，你找到了一辆马车！”莫扎特高兴地说着，亲亲热热地搂住他的肩，“这可真是省了好多时间，我们可以去下一家啦！”

科洛雷多深吸一口气。他想冲他大吼你被酒精熏瞎了吗，给我看清楚，我不是席卡内德。但是在他的忍耐到达崩不住的边缘之前，莫扎特一晃脑袋就又睡了过去。他大大方方地把头枕在科洛雷多肩上，翘起来的金发戳到了科洛雷多脸上，还在睡梦里调整角度找了个舒服的姿势。

然后他把口水流到了科洛雷多的衣服上。

科洛雷多早该意识到，像莫扎特和席卡内德这种人，这般无赖的事情有了第一次就会有第二次。第二次的时候，席卡内德轻车熟路地把醉鬼莫扎特塞进他的马车里，那张跟他一样的脸露出嘻嘻一笑，离开前还冲他眨了眨眼。科洛雷多很想摆出威严，厉声地让他不要用这张跟自己一样的脸做出这种表情，但他又十分清楚自己不能干这么有失气度的事。

莫扎特很不合时宜地又在这个时候闭着眼睛哼哼了起来。科洛雷多气不打一处来。但他突然想到了一个主意。

“接着说，你刚才还没说完呢。”他在莫扎特耳边压低声音，“刚才说到科洛雷多，你说他什么来着？”

“他呀！”莫扎特模糊不清的声音猛然高了一度，震得科洛雷多耳膜一响，“他是个混蛋！总是跟我吵架！是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

科洛雷多握着手，手背上掐起了青筋。

“他什么时候能不端着那个该死的架子呢！”莫扎特抗议着。接着他的声音又低了下去，“他明明……”接下来就是一串含糊的无意义音节。

“明明什么？”科洛雷多追问。

莫扎特垂着脑袋叹了口气，摇了摇头。“可是呀……”他摇头晃脑地说，“但是……”

“但是？”科洛雷多有点焦躁了起来。

而莫扎特已经歪着脑袋打起了鼾声。

然后事情又发生了第三次，第四次。莫扎特依然和席卡内德整天鬼混在一起，科洛雷多的脾气一次比一次坏，想到那张跟自己一样的脸他就满腔怒火，就是碍于已经给人种下的大度印象而不能发作。他并没有那么恰巧地总是出现在莫扎特花天酒地的地方，事实上后两次甚至是席卡内德派人去他的宅邸里委婉地请他来接人的。他简直不明白自己为什么还要亲自来。把莫扎特直接扔在大街上不好吗？

但是他还是来了。每次莫扎特嬉皮笑脸又搂又抱地把他当成席卡内德时，科洛雷多就一边压着满心不是滋味的愤怒一边套莫扎特的话。莫扎特会与他说笑，会亲密地跟他坐在一起，还会兴高采烈地跟他讲他新曲子的构思，他快乐地哼着那些旋律，像夜晚里一颗闪闪发亮的星星。科洛雷多在这些时刻里会沉默下来，好像就也没有那么生气了。

可这些都是对着席卡内德。莫扎特把他当成了席卡内德才会在他面前展现这样的一面。科洛雷多清醒地想。他胃里泛起一阵让他气恼的酸涩。

而他也始终都没有套出那天那句“但是”之后是什么。

第五次的时候，虽然有科洛雷多的支撑，但莫扎特还是毫无形象地绊倒在了门前的草坪上。科洛雷多站在原地，在把他扔在草地上躺一晚上和抱他回去之间纠结了一会儿。

他蹲下身把莫扎特一拉，气力有点大，莫扎特坐了起来，他被弄醒了一点，眨巴着眼睛看着科洛雷多的脸，突然扑到了科洛雷多身上。

“想听我的新曲子吗？我刚刚想好的。我们去琴房好不好？”莫扎特兴奋地说，满脸红光。

“你这个样子能弹什么？”科洛雷多咬咬牙，“别发酒疯就谢天谢地了。”

莫扎特笑了起来。“我能弹呀！我是天才，在什么情况下都能弹琴。”他快活地抓着科洛雷多的衣服，高兴地看着它们在他手里变得皱皱巴巴，接着他对准科洛雷多的脸就亲了下去。

科洛雷多根本来不及做出反应。他瞪大眼睛眼看着莫扎特在自己脸上亲了好几口。他心里翻江倒海，原来莫扎特平时和席卡内德喝完酒就这么亲来亲去的吗？

“莫扎特！”科洛雷多忍不住爆发了出来。

莫扎特停下了动作，他歪着脑袋。“莫扎特？”他的表情有点不解有点受伤，“不是沃尔夫冈？”

科洛雷多一愣。他在莫扎特的注视下闭上了眼睛。“沃尔夫冈。”他低声说。

莫扎特立刻又露出微笑，凑上去在他脸上又印下一个吻。“怎么不回吻我？”

科洛雷多觉得喉咙有点发干。他吞咽了一口，在莫扎特期待的目光里终于缴械投降。他低下头在莫扎特左右脸颊上各贴面了一次，一边吻了一下。

“该回去了。”科洛雷多吻完他就立刻把他拉了起来。他需要赶紧回去。今晚的事情已经开始有些脱离控制。

莫扎特发出明亮的笑声。他老老实实顺着科洛雷多的力道站起了身。“您可真好。”他被科洛雷多架着，一边往里走一边这样说道。

科洛雷多走了几步突然停下来了。

刚才莫扎特说什么？

您？

科洛雷多转过头，只见莫扎特还是那样冲他笑着。科洛雷多差点把目光逃开。莫扎特的这种笑容通常不是给他的。莫扎特是从什么时候知道的？他清醒多久了？还是说他其实一直知道自己不是席卡内德？这么多次了，莫扎特的那些亲近，那些快活，那些不曾当面对他展示的话语，难道不是把他当成了席卡内德吗。

科洛雷多有点颤抖。他又看向莫扎特。莫扎特依然在望着他，那双蓝眼睛那样亮，好像盛了一勺星空。

Fin.


End file.
